


Show Stopper

by softnsquishable



Series: Emo Quartet One Shots [14]
Category: Panic! at the Disco
Genre: M/M, Mpreg, Mpreg Birth, Ryden
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-11
Updated: 2018-08-11
Packaged: 2019-06-25 23:45:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15651369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softnsquishable/pseuds/softnsquishable
Summary: Brendon's baby isn't even going to wait until they get back stage to pop out...so the fans get a very interesting show.





	Show Stopper

“Things have changed for me-ee! And that’s okaaay.”

Brendon carefully strummed and tapped his foot as he sang. He could feel the little one in him stirring, almost in time with the music already. The closer to due date got, the more excited Brendon was. Now if the damn cramping he was having would only let up, it’d be amazing. He wanted to enjoy the rest of the festival and not be in constant pain.

Brendon stopped for a brief breather after the song, letting Ryan do the talking as he slipped his guitar off and shuffled to his amp to get some water. He took a moment to lean on the drum stand, inhaling the muggy air as he wiped the sweat off his face with one arm. God, he was really sweating, sort of clammy. He was looking forward to a nice shower back at the hotel tonight.

Then it happened. At first he thought he’d somehow pissed himself as the liquid soaked his pants. While he stared down in confusion, his eyes suddenly widened with realization and his abdomen clenched in yet another contraction. Fuck, this was happening, he was having the baby.

“And our next number is, uh…Brendon?” Ryan looked back, mouth dropping when he saw how his boyfriend was doubled over. He swung his guitar around to his back, hurrying over.

“Shit, honey, what’s happening?” Ryan asked, putting his hand on Brendon’s arm.

“Baby…water broke…coming.” Brendon exhaled slowly, the breath turning into more of a small yelp as it proceeded.

“Oh fuck…hold on…” Ryan looked around desperately for medics. “We need help! He’s in labor!”

Spencer had climbed off his drums, going to Brendon to support him, while Jon hurried backstage to get the medical personnel. The crowd was still going absolutely wild, people taking photos and videos constantly. Zack rushed over to the small group soon enough too, trying to give them some shield.

“How far apart are the contractions?” Spencer asked, holding Brendon up carefully.

“They’re n-not,” Brendon replied with some difficulty, groaning a little. “Shit, this baby is coming, like, right now!”

“Alright, get him down, guys,” Zack instructed, as the medics brought over a few things. “We’re surrounded by zombie fans and the nearest hospitals is miles away. We’re gonna have to do this here.”

Ryan and Spencer lowered Brendon down carefully. Jon and a few others had collected a bunch of cushions and blankets, trying to make the makeshift pad as comfortable as possible. They’d put Brendon’s back to the crowd, surrounding him with people so no one would actually be able to see what was happening. They all knew, it was just a matter of privacy.

“I don’t like this…Ryan…” Brendon looked up at his boyfriend, tears welling in his eyes. “I-I don’t wanna have my baby h-here, not like this.”

“Just…try to focus on the positives, love.” Ryan kissed his head. “You got this.”

Ryan and Spencer each looped an arm under one of Brendon’s legs, the other hand going to hold Brendon’s. Zack stayed behind him to holding him up with Jon, and the medic stayed between his legs, another on standby to clean up the baby. 

“Alright, Mr. Urie.” The medic pulled his gloves on. ‘As soon as you feel the next urge, push for a good ten seconds, then give yourself a moment to breathe.“   
Brendon hardly had to wait. Sweat trickled down his reddened cheeks as he pushed, crying out from the effort and pain. God, it hurt, it stung like nothing he’d ever known. 

“You’re doing good, Bren,” Ryan assured, kissing his head. “Bein’ so strong… just keep pushing.”

“Give yourself a few seconds,” the medic said. “Count down from five, slowly. Five…four…”

“Threetwoone!” Brendon screeched, pushing again harder. “Agh, fuck!”

“Stay calm, Bren,” Spencer started. “You’re gonna-”

“You stay fucking calm when your ass is open wide enough for Thor to open the portal to Asgard!” Brendon snapped, whimpering softly afterwards. “Jesus, please…has to be almost over…”

“Another good push, and we should have them,” the medic assured. “Give it all you got.”

Brendon panted for a moment before pushing again, practically screaming now. It was bad, it was really really bad and then…then it wasn’t as bad. Brendon gasped in air as the little baby was pulled out, crying the way an infant does. Brendon watched in amazement as the cord was cut and they cleaned the baby off carefully, just getting the excess goo off.

“Congratulations, Mr. Urie. You’ve delivered a healthy baby boy.”

“A boy, Bren…we have a son.” Ryan was crying, wiping his eyes as the baby was placed on Brendon’s chest.

Brendon nodded, putting his arms around him and cradling the baby carefully. The little guy had stopped fussing nestling into a familiar place and dozing off. Brendon smiled softly, looking up at Ryan.

“We did it, Ryan…he made it.”

“Yeah.” Ryan was still choked up, holding his little family close.

“You guys have a name yet?” Spencer asked, gazing at them in amazement. What a fucking miracle.

“Yeah we do.” Brendon nodded. , looking back at the baby. “Jacob. Jacob William Ross.”

You can only imagine the headlines the next day. Ryan and Brendon and the baby, as well as plenty of embarrassing photos, were everywhere. Ryan and Brendon didn’t care, though. They had their baby, and a nice three week break in lovely London. Their little family, going down in history for so many reasons.


End file.
